


i just stole a kiss...

by ironbatman



Category: Boris Laursen - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironbatman/pseuds/ironbatman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which harry and boris meet a girl and they take her to their hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just stole a kiss...

harry and boris were at a bar, when some random girl walked in and harry couldn't stop looking at her.  
"do you like her, mate?" boris said in his hot scandinavian accent  
"yes. very much. i want to lick her body" harry replied, palming himself through his jeans.  
boris decided to make a move and got to the table where she was sitting and kissed her.  
"i just stole a kiss... what are you going to do about it?"  
"i'm going to fucking murder your whole family idiot!" she said, slapping him and walking away. boris looked at harry with a sad face while harry laughed, and then they saw another girl walking in, sitting besides harry.  
"what's your name?" harry asked her, looking at her lips and wanting to put his huge large big cocki in her mouth.  
"my name is (your name)" she replied.  
boris looked at them and he knew what was going to happen in their hotel room.  
after a couple of bad jokes in hebrew and dumb vines made by boris, they took her to their hotel room.  
boris didn't stop singing songs by justin bieber and harry had to kick him to make him shut up. when they entered the hotel room (your name) slowly took her clothes off, sitting on the bed naked.  
"UNZIP YOUR PANT NOW" boris yelled at harry and they started making out.  
"ok" harry obey him.  
boris took his huge big large cocki in his hand and put it inside (your name)'s one tight taco looking vagina. it was so tight.  
boris fucked (your name) as she gave harry a blowjob and choked on some of his pubes.  
after a while, they came all over her body and started licking her nipples.  
then, boris stood up and said  
"will you marry me?"  
(your name) started crying and said yes, and they were very happy.  
eleanor stand in the background and WATCH the whole thing happen in front of her. she understood gay sex and began having gay sex every night with other boys.

**Author's Note:**

> this is obviously a joke... if you think i'm serious you should kill yourself :) i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zeeknd)  
> 


End file.
